List of I Am Weasel episodes
This is a list of episodes for the Cartoon Network animated television series I Am Weasel. Season 1: 1997 Season 2: 1998 Season 3: 1998 Season 4: 1998 - 1999 Season 5: 1999 {| class="wikitable" |- ! # ! Title ! Plot ! Original airdate |- | 1''' | ''I Are Terraformer! / I Am Viking / The Drinking Fountain of Youth'' | '''I Are Terraformer!: Weasel and I.R. travel to the Moon to create a new form of living, through oxygen, cities and plants. I Am Viking: Weasel and I.R. are Vikings, who are ready, willing and able to pillage and plunder anything in sight. However, is it not too late to join The Red Guy in being a Viking cheerleader? The Drinking Fountain of Youth: In a Christopher Columbus-like story, Weasel and I.R. set sail to find the Drinking Fountain of Youth. | July 22, 1999 |- | 2''' | ''Leave it to Weasel / The Fairy Godfather / I Are Robin Hood'' | '''Leave it to Weasel: Weasel and I.R. are called in as replacement kids after a couple's real children go away to camp. The Fairy Godfather: Based on Cinderella, Cinder-Weasel tries to make it to the evening ball, despite the interference of his evil stepbrother, I.R. Baboon. Can our Weasel get help from his Fairy Godfather (The Red Guy)? I Are Robin Hood: I.R. Baboon takes the role of Robin Hood, with Weasel being his ally, Little John. | July 29, 1999 |- | 3''' | ''The Incredible Shrinking Weasel / Baboon Man and Boy Weasel / I.M.N. Love'' | '''The Incredible Shrinking Weasel: Doctors Weasel and I.R. shrink themselves in order to perform an operation, which is to repair a crack in The Red Guy's butt cheek. Baboon Man and Boy Weasel: Based on Batman, I.R. Baboon is the hero known as Baboon Man, whereas Weasel is his sidekick, Weasel Boy. I.M.N. Love: Whilst at the gym, Weasel and I.R. fall in love with Cow and Chicken's Teacher. | August 5, 1999 |- | 4''' | ''I.R's First Bike / The Sorcerer's a Dentist / The Wrong Bros.'' | '''I.R's First Bike: I.R. gets a bike for Christmas. Learning of his inexperience, Weasel tries to help him. The Sorcerer's a Dentist: Back in the medieval times, Weasel is a dentist with wizardry powers with Baboon as his envious nurse. The Wrong Bros. Based on the true story of The Wright Brothers, The Red Guy narrates a documentary about The Right Bros. and the Wrong Bros. (Weasel and I.R.), competing to see who could invent the first plane. | August 12, 1999 |- | 5''' | ''I Am Cave Weasel / My Blue Hiney / Mission: Stupid'' | '''I Am Cave Weasel: Weasel and Baboon are cave-men living back in the prehistoric times, while Weasel tries to invent new products to create the future. My Blue Hiney: A narrator tells the story about the travelling country-singing duo of Weasel and Baboon. Mission: Stupid: Weasel and Baboon are troops enlisted in the U.S Ground Force and must rescue a lone kitty stuck in a tree. | August 19, 1999 |- | 6''' | ''Back to School / I Are a Artiste / Fred: Last of the Idiots'' | '''Back to School: Weasel and I.R. are sent back to repeat the 4th Grade, in which they would go to the same school as Cow and Chicken. I Are a Artiste: The Red Guy narrates the story of when Weasel and Baboon moved to Paris in 1909 to become famous artists. Fred: Last of the Idiots: Weasel and Baboon are on an expedition to capture a wild, dim-witted savage named Fred. When they manage to capture him, Weasel, however, cannot understand his unusual language. | August 26, 1999 |- | 7''' | ''I Are Bellhop / Take I.R. Out to the Ballgame / I Bee Weasel'' | '''I Are Bellhop: Weasel works at a hotel as the manager, whereas I.R. is his incompetent bellhop. However, Weasel needs to rely on I.R's help when an acclaimed cannibal actor (The Red Guy) wants to eat him for dinner. Take I.R. Out to the Ballgame: Weasel attempts to take I.R. out to a baseball game. I Bee Weasel: Weasel and I.R. are worker bees, and our red-butt baboon wants to do a honey dance like all the other bees, but it soon results in further problems. | September 2, 1999 |- | 8''' | ''I Am Franken-Weasel / A Troo Storee / Rodeo Weasel'' | '''I Am Franken-Weasel: Based on the story of Frankenstein, Weasel is a mad scientist, whereas I.R. is his assistant. A Troo Storee: Weasel's theory on monkeys typing Shakespeare goes wrong when almost every monkey involved walks out on him. However, he sees hope in the form of I.R. Baboon, who writes a book entitled "A Troo Storee," despite the fact that it lowers peoples' I.Q. level. Rodeo Weasel: Weasel is famous cowboy working in a rodeo in which Baboon is a clown. Cow and Chicken's teacher and her husband appear in this episode. | September 9, 1999 |- | 9''' | ''The Legend of Big Butt / I Am Dragon Slayer / I Are Legend'' | '''The Legend of Big Butt: Weasel and I.R. are in search of a legend known as Big Butt, which later happens to be The Red Guy. I Am Dragon Slayer: It's the Middle Ages, and Weasel and I.R. are looking for a dragon to slay. I Are Legend: Weasel, I.R. and The Red Guy are believed to be the last beings on Earth, until they discover that everybodys been watching their show... where it turns out that Baboon is really the star! | September 16, 1999 I am Weasel it:Episodi di Io sono Donato Fidato pl:Lista odcinków serialu animowanego Jam Łasica pt:Anexo:Lista de episódios de I Am Weasel th:รายชื่อตอนของง้องแง้งกับเงอะงะและข้าคือวีเซิล